Learn to Love Again
by Soul Raider 116
Summary: Sequel to And Now I Cannot Touch you:: It's been years since Kagura last spoke to the residents of Shigure's house. Now Kyou has been locked away, and Kagura must make up her mind to love him, or not.
1. Caged

**Disclaimer: **_This is a sequel, in order to understand it, you should read "And Now I cannot Touch You". Caution: There may be some OOCness, and material of a graphic nature. I do not own FB._

Chapter 1: Caged

It had been three years since Kyou last saw Kagura. Then, she had told him she could no longer love him, and apparently, she had meant it. For a year, he waited for her to call, as she had used to frequently, but she never had. Once or twice, he tried to call her, but she never answered the phone.

A year ago, Akito had carried through on the deal he had made with the cat and the rat. Kyou had never managed to beat Yuki, in truth, after the events with Kagura unfolded, he had lost his will to fight. So, after high school, he was locked up. Caged like an animal. He had always figured that if he didn't managed to beat the rat, at least Kagura would come visit him, but she hadn't been to see him once. The only ones who came to see him were Tohru, Kazuma and occasionally even Yuki.

He stood in the corner of his cell, kicking at the air as he practiced his martial arts. After he had managed to work up a sweat, he crossed to the barred window, looking out at the stars, wondering what Kagura was doing, if she had ever been able to get on with her life.

He had told her back then, when the rape occurred, that he would wait for her, should she change her mind, he had meant it, and he still waited, even though she would never come.

PdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPd

Meanwhile, in the grocery store, Kagura was doing some shopping, looking for a few instant dinners, which was mostly what she had been eating lately. She was quite surprised to round the corner and see Tohru standing there. She hadn't spoken much to anyone from Shigure's house since the incident. Though thanks to years of therapy she was beginning to open up again.

"Oh! Kagura!" Tohru exclaimed as she saw her old friend. Tohru had gone to a junior college, and was simply staying with Shigure while on a break, but she had bounced right back into her old routine of managing the house, "Hi!"

"Hello, Tohru. Long time, no see." Kagura said softly, tucking a strand of her chestnut har behind her ear. It had grown much longer, hanging halfway down her back, "How is everyone?"

"Oh, Yuki's doing great, he's the top of his class at his school, and Shigure just wrote a best seller." Tohru hesitated after mentioning Shigure, not sure of how to approach the subject of the cat.

"Oh, well, that's good," there was a long silence, "and…Kyou?"

"oh…" Tohru sighed, "He's…well…he's not as good. Akito locked him up."

"Oh. I see." Kagura had a pained look in her eyes. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she still cared deeply for the orange haired boy.

"He misses you. He's always asking if we've heard from you yet." Tohru took something off the shelf and put it in her shopping basket.

"Well, not you can tell him you have." Kagura turned to walk away, but looked back over her shoulder, "Tell him I said hey."

"I will." Tohru smiled slightly, a sad half smile, and turned to walk out of the store.

_Ok, I know the first chappie was uber short, but, I'm just getting back into the swing of the story. Let me know what you think, I'm still trying to figure out what happened to Haru, any idea's, let me know._


	2. A Visitor

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own FB, nor do I claim to be IC at all times._

Chapter 2: A Visitor

Kyou was sitting in a corner of his cell, the moonlight didn't reach him. A chill air blew outside his confines. He sighed softly, and ass happened so often his thoughts drifted to Kagura. What was she up to? Had she gotten her life back on track? Was she happy? In love with someone else? She would be what, 22 now? His gaze fell on the alternating black and white beads around his wrist.

He heard the crunch of feet on dead leaves outside his cell. It was nearly winter. His cell got so cold in the winter time, but then, what did it matter really? He looked towards the moonlight streaming through the bars. Perhaps Kagura had come to visit him at long last, his voice carried a vague hint of hope as he spoke, "Hello?"

In reply came the soft spoken voice of Tohru, "Hi, Kyou."

"Hi." He tried not to sound disappointed. After all, he appreciated Tohru's visits, but he still kept hoping Kagura would show up.

"How are you?" Tohru asked sweetly, "Oh, here." She handed him a small Tupperware container, inside of which were the remnants of the meal she had prepared for herself and Shigure.

Kyou smiled faintly as he took the container and opened it, picking up the chopsticks that lay alongside the meal, he took a bite. It was so rare that he got to taste such good home cooked meals now a days, "I'm same as I've been since I was locked up. Bored, mostly. Hear from Kagura?" He inquired taking another bite.

"Actually, yes," The cat stopped eating and looked up at her, waiting for her to continue, "I saw her at the store today. She didn't even realize you were in here. I guess she's kinda lost touch with everyone lately. She says hi."

"Yeah? If, if you see her again…tell her I say hey back. And, ask her to come see me?" Kyou returned his gaze to the food Tohru had brought. His attitude had mellowed out since he was locked up. After all, there was no one to fight, and with no Kagura, no reason to care about much of anything.

"I will, though I don't know when I might see her again." Tohru replied.

"How was she?" Kyou asked, curious to find out all he could about Kagura.

"She seemed ok. Her hair was longer, it's a good look for her. And some of the old spark had gone out of her." Tears were forming in Tohru's eyes, "Kyou, I miss the way things were. I miss being a family!"

"Me too." Kyou said softly, "Me too."

"I, I've got to go now. But I'll try and come back real soon, ok?" Tohru sniffed softly, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Yeah, yeah. See you when you come back." The orange haired young man held the bowl out the bars of his cell for her. She took it and gave him one last sad smile before turning and leaving.

Kyou watched her go, and no sooner was she out of sight, than there was a rustle in some nearby shrubs. Kyou blinked and tried to get a view of the plants, but couldn't, "Whose there?"

"Kyou." Came a soft, barely audible voice from just out of his sight. A voice he would recognize anywhere.

"K-Kagura?" He whispered, rattling the bars as he tried to get a look at her, "Kagura!"

"Tohru told me, but, I didn't want to believe…" She stepped into the moonlight, her chestnut hair glistening softly, "Oh, Kyou!" Tears were in her eyes as she watched him reach through the bars towards her, his face looking as though he'd seen a ghost.

"Y-you're here." Was all the cat could manage to say. She nodded silently.

"I'm glad to see Tohru is still taking care of you." She said softly, "I'm sorry I haven't been to see you. I didn't know…I didn't want to think of you like this. The boy I once loved so dearly, locked up like a monster."

Kyou turned away as she spoke, "once loved. Then, you still…I mean…"

"Oh, Kyou, I just…it's been so long, I don't even know if I can love." Tears streamed down her cheeks. Kyou looked up to speak, but Kagura was gone, run off in tears.

_Another short one, but I'm pacing myself. Sorry it took so long. This story will consist mostly of Kagura's visits to Kyou._

**Kishe**: More written, sorry it took so long.

**Promise** **Keeper**: Yeah, I like my angst; I guess I did kinda rush into it though. Of course you can host it on your sight. Anything you see of mine that you want to host, go ahead.

**Prettypinkpeacock**: It's a sad sad story, yes.

**Risu-chan**: Sorry it wasn't a happy ending on the last fic, but I just couldn't think of a way to make it work out happy without making a sequel.

**Fan999123**: Sorry I didn't update sooner!

**Haruko Sohma**: See, I just kinda picked up from the emotional state the last one left off on. I shouldn't have jumped right into the angst like that!

**ClampLover**: I don't believe in the death penalty, so Haru won't have been killed…unless he killed himself, that's an option…hmmm….


	3. Remember When

_Gomen Nesai! I've been missing for sooooo long on this story, but I totally wrote myself into a corner TT anyhow…back now. Don't know how long it will be before I can update. Oh, and if any of my beloved fans are going to be at Tekkoshocon this weekend (March 31-April 2) I'll be there dressed as Gracia Hughes! Find me if you can XP And anyone just starting this story, make sure you read "And Now I Cannot Touch You" first, or this will make no sense at all…Also, a final note, this story contains MAJOR oocness, I know…so don't tell me that it does._

_Disclaimer: If you think I own FB, you're nuts, lol. I do own a Shii-chan plushie though! cuddles it_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3: Remember When…

Crimson eyes scanned the darkness outside. It had been three nights since Kagura had come to visit…and the cat was beginning to wonder if it had all been a dream. She had looked good…more beautiful even than he had remembered. But she still wasn't herself, not the same her with that spitfire personality he remembered. Then again, he couldn't really have expected her to return to her old self so easily…not after what had happened. He still shuddered in rage at the thought. Haru hadn't been thinking right at the time, Kyou knew that…but the outrage still coursed through him; Outrage more so at Akito than the cow himself. Over the years this anger had simmered down to mere bitterness, but seeing Kagura as she was now…it refueled his anger. There was a rustle from the bushes once more, and Kyou instantly perked up as he strained to see the shrubberies that were just out of his view.

"Kagura?" He ventured in a hopeful tone. He hadn't had visitors today, and the boar would be a sight for sore eyes.

"Yes, Kyou." Came the soft reply as the grey eyed girl stepped from the cover of the hedges she'd been hiding in. She couldn't stay away, she knew as much. She still loved him deeply, but she was frightened to admit it even to herself. Despite what her councilor had said to her all these years, she still found herself feeling dirty…and unworthy, "Tohru…called and said you wanted me to come…and that she couldn't get here this evening."

Kyou smiled, and made a mental note that he would have to remember to thank Tohru when he saw her again. He turned to see Kagura searching through a tattered old bag, shaped like an orange cat, "You still carry that thing around?"

"Only sometimes," She replied, "But I had something to bring for you today, so I needed the room to carry it."

"Ah, I see." The cat gave an understanding nod, "What'd you bring?"

"Some food…I made it myself." With a small smile she continued, "I actually bothered to cook today."

The orange haired boy winced slightly, he remembered her cooking skills. This was the girl who actually managed to burn tea…

"What?" Kagura asked, a tiny spark to her voice as she saw his reaction, "My cooking isn't good enough for you?"

With a blink, Kyou took the food she had offered him, "You know you never could cook." He replied.

The boar chucked a set of chopsticks at him, barely missing the boy in the cage, "I won't bring anything next time then!"

Catching the chopsticks that had been thrown his was the young man pried the lid off the container he held. It actually smelled decent, and didn't look burnt. He ventured a taste. "Hey…this isn't bad. Not good, exactly, but better than when we were young."

Kagura blinked at him, then gave a small smile, "See, I got better."

In the old days she would have tacked on a sentiment about learning to cook just for him, but this time she didn't. Kyou continued to eat the meal, which really was considerably better than when they had been young. He was glad to see she had started getting some of her spunk back, even if she hadn't shown much of it.

Kagura had reached back into the bag, and pulled out a lump of red. The cat quirked a brow at this mysterious blob, "What's that?"

"A sweater." The boar replied, unfolding it to reveal a beautifully knit red sweater. She had always been better at handy-crafts than at cooking, or doing laundry. "Winters coming soon…I thought you might get cold."

As she held out the creation he exchanged his empty bowl for it, "Thanks…"

His tone was a little bewildered, and as he gazed upon the gorgeous sweater he couldn't help but have an image of the old Kagura float to the surface of his mind.

"_Kyou! Love! I made you a sweater! Each stitch is full of my love for you! This way my love can always keep you warm! Try it on!" The boar would have shouted, chasing him down._

_Kyou of course you have run, resisting until she tackled him to the ground, forcing the sweater over his head._

"_See Kyou!" She would have squealed, "Its red to match you're lovely eyes!"_

His thoughts were interrupted by Kagura's voice. The boar was sticking the bowl back into the cat bag as she spoke, her grey eyes focused on the task rather than the caged cat, "It's red…I thought it would look nice on you…because it matches your eyes."

"Yeah…thanks." Kyou responded awkwardly, not sure of what else to say.

"Well…I, I'd better get going." The chestnut haired girl said softly. "Bye, Kyou."

"Bye…" The cat replied, giving her a small smile.

* * *

_Viola. Another chapter…finally! Hope you liked it and I'll try to post again…eventually, lol._


End file.
